The Awakening
by Vegeta Goddess
Summary: Kakarot is awakened within Goku and he sets out to destroy Vegeta's family - but his interest isn't in Bulma. It's in Vegeta teenage daughter - Bra. (AU B-K K-V)
1. The Awakening

_Hey Guys,_

_This is a Bra/Kakarot fic that I'm working on. It isn't going to be published for quite some time…but I felt that I needed to at least write a first chapter to see if the idea could work. If you have time I'd love it if a few of you could read this and let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBGT or DBZ!_

__

"Goku! Goku I'm so sorry!"

Bulma's cry barely reached Goku as he writhed in pain, his eyes clenched shut and his face contorted from an agony so perfect and beautiful it was almost a work of art. Briefly, the saiyan felt something like fear wash through him as the pain seemed to bubble from within his stomach and he tasted the copper taste of blood in his mouth. The sharp piercing pain that was washing through him was all consuming - it was as though there was someone else in his head, someone who was pushing him painfully to one side. The pressure in his head, terrible though it was, was secondary to the internal pain that ripped through his body in crippling waves of agony. He, a saiyan who had fought more battles then he cared to remember and endured injuries that were horrific even by saiyan standards, had been reduced to a whimpering mound because of '_radiation'_?

He had had his bones snapped, internal organs bruised and his body pummelled – yet all of that hurt and torment was forgotten in an instant simply because Bulma had turned on her new '_invention'_ and tested it on him. Oh, she had claimed it was safe, but then Bulma always claimed her works of genius were safe. In reality Goku had often dwelt upon the thought that perhaps Bulma only used him as a guinea pig, testing her devices upon him – perhaps acting on behalf of Vegeta…or perhaps because she innocently believed that he could withstand elements that the _human_ body could not stand. Either way he was now in more pain then he had believed it was possible for a living organism to be in and still be alive.

It was as though some sort of electric snake was wriggling it's way through his insides, twisting and biting. His back was arching and wrenching from side to side despite his attempts to bring his body under control and block out the pain. Distantly he could hear Bulma's squeaks of pity and knew in some far corner of his mind that she was trying to help him…but her cries were almost obliterated by his own howls of hurt.

Whimpering pathetically he turned onto his side and rolled into a ball. He retched blood then released scream after scream in mindless agony as the pain inside of him swelled and his back bowed again. Finally, almost abruptly, the pain subsided in much the same manner as waves part from a beach and he was left shaking and shivering on the floor…almost unconscious.

Goku could feel himself being swallowed up by some new consciousness as he hung suspended in his inner mind, his tortured body having blacked out despite his minds awareness. The consciousness swirled thickly around him, engulfing him with a manic chuckle that echoed dully. He felt his mind expanding, a new awareness settling over him as memories long forgotten stirred to life and emotions that Goku had never experienced darkened his perception. He tried to call out to Bulma, to warn her what was coming…but it was too late and he felt presence in his head take complete control.

As he lay twitching on the floor, apparently unconscious from a high dose of radiation, the terrible person whom he had once been stirred deep within him. His persona was changing, his heart was hardening and his mind was warping to that of a shrewd warrior that cared only for battle and even less for family and the safety of those he called friends.

He was once more becoming Kakarot.

"Goku?" Bulma's shrill wail of desperation pierced the darkness of his unconsciousness and Kakarot sat up with a start, his eyes gleaming maliciously as he analysed his memories and decided wether the blue haired woman in front of him was worth bothering about. The basement around him smelt of air and other noxious chemicals and his lips pulled back, exposing dull canines as he grimaced with distaste.

"Goku?!"

Another of the woman's cries burst from her throat and she flung herself at him, apparently pleased to see him conscious again. Kakarot suppressed a smile. The woman was weak and foolish, he could see into her heart and knew that she was sleeping with the prince of what had once been his race. What was more amusing however was that she was merely engaging in these sexual acts because of physical attraction – nothing more. He read her heart like a book and learnt of her continuous affairs with Yamcha, her fling with Android Seventeen and also learnt of her attraction to him. Kakarot grinned fiendishly, for intelligent as the woman apparently was, she was foolish when it came to matters of the heart, choosing to satisfy her base desires rather then put off the pleasures of the here and now and wait for the greater reward later. She was weak and needed to learn her place again.

He would show her the place for weaklings…

Kakarot levitated to his feet, keeping the woman in his arms as his mind raced ahead, thinking of all the wondrous tortures he could perform on the woman. As yet she was unaware of his change of…_mind_.

Kakarot grinned wider.

He could imagine tying the woman up and then performing the foulest of acts on her…or he could imagine seducing her gently, only to abuse her at the end when shed least expected it…or of course he could simply kill the woman in some slow and terrible manner and then use her once she was deceased – the idea had merit to it. Once she was dead and he'd had his way with her he could even devour her body, as was saiyan tradition.

He smirked and looked down at the woman, meeting her eyes with a frightening look that even Bulma couldn't mistake. The look in his eyes spoke of torture, death and other acts of horror that Goku himself had never performed in life, but which had always been in the back of his mind, festering away. His eyes showed that there was something inherently wrong with the being behind them.

"Goku…what is it? Are you okay?" Bulma tried to pull out of his grasp, her eyes widening when Goku refused to let go. Something slipped through his eyes, something…wrong.

Kakarot smirked and leant in close to Bulma, inhaling her scent deeply. His eyes slid closed and he breathed in her scent again – heady with her womanly smell and the faint scent of his prince. The things he could do if given the chance with the woman! He wanted to bleed her and lap blood off her skin…such warm, soft skin…he could almost _feel_ his tongue grating across hers stomach and could almost _taste_ the sweet blood within.

His attraction to the woman wasn't about wanting to hurt Vegeta. It wasn't about wanting money or power. He just wanted to fuck her…no, it was more then that - he wanted to cause her pain beyond measure because he _could_. For so long he'd been confined within this _moron's_ body, trapped in the nether regions of his soul…forced to watch, silently screaming, as his weaker half took control and squandered countless opportunities to cause havoc and pain.

Now he was free. Free to make the weak fool watch as he made everyone suffer the way that he'd been made to suffer. How could he not when people such as this Bulma Briefs, people who were defenceless against him and were blind to any harm that he, Kakarot, might cause them, surrounded him?

"Poor innocent human." Goku purred, his dark eyes ran up and down her body, taking in the full luscious ripeness of her curves. A decidedly dark smirk found its way onto his lips and Goku's eyes flicked up to meet Bulma's. "So pathetically weak." His voice dropped lower yet and he chuckled throatily as he felt Bulma tense, her heartbeat speeding up.

"Goku…?"

"A species such as yours should not be allowed to flourish. Such disgusting weakness is appalling." He tightened his arms around Bulma and felt her tense as he squeezed her that little bit too hard. "I don't know what Vegeta was thinking when lowered himself to coupling with something like you! At least I have the excuse of temporary insanity." His voice was a low rich growl, thickly accented with the same roughness as Vegeta's voice.

Bulma's eyes widened as Goku leant forward and nibbled on her ear, his teeth pressing hard enough to leave marks but not hard enough to cause any permanent damage. Frantically she tried to wriggle out of his arms, not entirely liking what was happening to her.

"Please…Goku!" She tugged on his arms uselessly, unprepared when he abruptly dropped her to the floor and then circled around her with all the grace of a true predatory being.

"_Goku_ is not my name, female. I am a saiyan warrior, not some lowly human _fool_." He drew himself to his full height and glowered down at Bulma imperiously, enjoying the look of terror that flowed across her face like water. "_I_ am Kakarot."

Grinning widely, Kakarot stepped towards Bulma, his palm outstretched as he gathered a burning ball of ki. The look of horror that was rippling across Bulma's face delighted Kakarot more then the prospect of ending her pathetic little life did – fear, terror; these were the emotions which saiyans lusted after! He stepped closer, intending to put an end to her insignificant existence when something unplanned and unexpected happened.

"Mum? Mum what's going on?" A young female voice floated down the stairs into basement, interrupting the private execution Kakarot had been planning for Bulma. He glanced up with fiery black eyes, momentarily distracted from the kill when he detected a glimmer of red and blue as Bulma's youngest child descended the stares slowly, her eyes curious. Kakarot's smile widened sadistically and the ki ball began dissipating as the half-saiyan made her way towards them.

"What are you doing on the floor, mum?" Bra reached the bottom step and began crossing the floor, not having picked up on the thick, uncomfortable atmosphere of the room. She looked at Kakarot and frowned, "Help her up, Goku! Don't you have any decency?" Her voice rose sharply in pitch, reaching a commanding tone that was parallel to the voice Vegeta used when he was in a bad mood.

The ki ball died completely away and Kakarot glanced down at Bulma, sending a silent message telling her to stay quiet for her own sake; a message that he conveyed in a single glance. He reached down and clasped Bulma's outstretched hand – a hand she had been holding up to forestall her imminent death when Bra had interrupted them – and pulled her roughly to her feet. He steadied her with a hand that he left on her waist for a beat too long, but it was not a lusty touch. His attention was focused solely on Bra for the time being.

She was the very image of her mother, albeit a very younger image. She resembled the teenage Bulma, although her dress sense was a little showier then the clothing Bulma had worn. Her hair was longer and bluer, her eyes a little more diamond shaped – a sign of her saiyan heritage. But the main difference between Bulma and her daughter was the blood that ran through their veins.

Bra was, technically speaking, a saiyan.

It was almost too good to be true! Here he was, finally back in the right state of mind and who should come along but the one female who he could contemplating getting physical with in a non-threatening manner. Oh, she was young, only just sixteen years old, but that didn't really matter. She oozed sexuality the way that most saiyan females of breeding age did. Kakarot's hand tightened on Bulma's waist, reminding he to be silent as she trembled in his grasp, torn between screaming for her daughter to run and the knowledge that if she did, Kakarot would probably kill them both just to spite her.

Bulma pushed her fear aside. She had to find a way to bring Goku back! This new Goku, _this Kakarot_, was a monster! A horrible murderous monster! How could her invention have gone so wrong? All her life she'd loved Goku and now she'd killed him!

Kakarot, unaware of Bulma's thoughts tilted his head to the side and considered Bra. His eyes narrowed and his grin changed to a smirk of appreciation – one that Bra did not miss. He pulled her mother back against him, roughly twisting her arm behind her back to hear her cry in pain. It was amusing to see all the different emotions fly across Bra's face as she heard and saw her mother shriek.

"Mum!" She stepped forward, her tone alarmed. She raised her hand as though to stop Kakarot, clueless as to the current mindset of the saiyan in front of her. The Goku who she had always known had been a laughing, gentle man – one who her father seemed to love to hate! How could he be hurting her mother like this? She opened her mouth to yell for him to stop, but halted when she saw the look on is face.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kakarot laughed and stepped back, his features contorting with a primal lust to kill as Bulma again squeaked in pain. "I wouldn't try to save your mother if I were you. She's only human, a meaningless unneeded human whose death serve just as much purpose as her life; none." He twisted her arm harder, enough to feel the strain in the muscles and bone of her arm. It was amusing how breakable these humans seemed. One good _snap_ and they'd be dead! The life crushed out of them!

"Goku! Why are you doing this?" Bra pleaded, her hands fluttering uselessly by her sides as she fought her instinct to leap at Kakarot and fight to get her mother free. She'd never seen Goku look so frightening…or her mother look so scared! What could have happened to have done this to them?

"I'm not Goku, little girl." Kakarot smirked, leering lecherously at the teenage saiyan in front of him. "I'm Kakarot! I'm the saiyan whose been trapped inside of this snivelling wreck of a body!" With each word Kakarot twisted Bulma's arm, punctuating his sentences with her gaps and whimpers of pain. His short speech a virtual catastrophe of pain and torture.

Bra looked even more confused and frowned in frustration at not being able to comprehend what he was saying. Her father had always called Goku 'Kakarot', why was Goku acting as though he expected her to rear back in fright at the name? Kakarot was Goku's real saiyan name – just as Vegeta was her father's saiyan name. Bra shook her head and stepped forward, intending to force Goku to snap out of it and let her mother go.

"Bra…honey!" Bulma gasped, unable to watch her daughter walk into the trap of believing Goku was still Goku! She wrenched against Kakarot uselessly, desperately trying to save herself and her daughter from whatever horrors the future held for them with Kakarot. "Run! Run before he…"

Bulma never finished her sentence; Kakarot twisted her arm out of its socket then reach up and snapped her neck in the blink of an eye. He carelessly let Bulma's body slide to the ground, her eyes wide and empty as the life faded from them. His emotionless face watched her calmly, almost detachedly, as though he was interested in her death scientifically. When she finally reached the ground and lay still he shrugged and turned his attention to Bulma's horrified daughter.

"Mum!" Bra whispered, her eyes widening in disbelief and horror. She took a trembling step towards her mother's body, shaking her head as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No…no…_mum_…" She put a hand to her mouth to hold back the moan of revulsion that had started to slip out.

"Now," Kakarot rubbed his hands together in anticipation and grinned at the blue haired princess. "Unless you want that to happen to you, you'd better co-operate with me." His dark eyes gleamed. "We're going to go find your _daddy_."

****

A/N – Dodgy, ne? But hey – let me know what you think. For a first draft it isn't too bad. It needs work and helpful comments are always useful in the fixer upper department!


	2. The Descent

**The Awakening**

Chapter 2

_A/N – Now, I honestly wasn't planning on continuing this fic because I had too much else on my plate, however I obviously HAVE continued, so you can all thank Lemony Nymph (Bouzi Neo) for being so persuasive with her constant hounding of me to continue this fic. I suppose I should add that this fic may not be what some people are expecting, but to be honest I really don't care because on the other hand this fic be exactly what other people are hoping for. Read. Enjoy. Review! (See? I smile at you!)_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own DBGT or DBZ! _****_(Or do I…)_**

****

* * *

****

****

Kakarot held Vegeta's demi-saiyan daughter tightly against him, half amused and half irritated by the quiet sniffles and shivers which racked her body as they shot through the sky towards Vegeta. She was such a tiny girl – her body was smaller then Vegeta's but very well proportioned; slim hips, tiny waist, largish breasts which – judging by her mothers – would grow larger as she passed through her teenage years. She was gorgeous.

Her long blue hair whipped crazily through the air as they flew, tangling with his own wild black locks and mingling into one another just as he longer to do with the girl herself. The blue haired princess smelt strongly of strawberries and it was only with an iron will that Kakarot stopped himself from sinking his teeth into her neck and forcing her to recognise him as superior. He wanted to do things to her that he would have recoiled from less then a day ago, now though, his saiyan urges told him it was _fine._

He _wanted_ to stamp his mark on her so the world would know she belonged to him and then he wanted to fuck her until she relented and recognised him as her superior. However, before he did all that, he first wanted to see his prince. He wanted to talk to Vegeta, to see how much of the prince's inner-self remained. Was he really tame or had he just maintained a shield of civilised behaviour in order to be accepted? It was difficult to tell with Vegeta – he was clever. Very wily. Very deceptive.

Clever or not, Kakarot needed to know _what_ Vegeta was before he made his next move, for if his prince was still truly his prince he would have no choice but to follow him. His saiyan instinct would allow him to do nothing else. If, however, Vegeta had become weak and human, then it would be a different story. A very _very_ different story indeed…

"Mom…" Bra hiccuped and shuddered in his arms, her tiny frame shaking with the human emotions coursing through her. Her voice was high and scratchy from crying, and the need to chase all the emotion out of her and make her into a real saiyan pounded through Kakarot bloodstream once more.

"It is an exercise in futility to cry for you mother, Bra." Kakarot chided his beautiful princess softly; his voice a low seductive purr. "I broke her neck, remember?"

She answered him with a low moan of horror and he chuckled at the sound, hugging her more firmly against him and revelling at the hitch in her breath as she felt his erection pressing against her. She was so young, so pure and so very _his._ Her father had done well to protect her from the advances of less worthy mates; Goten and the other mindless males from the local school she went to. Males who Kakarot could remember his son whinging about over the dinner table – complaining that Bra paid them more attention then she paid him.

_Too bad for poor old Goten, now!_ Kakarot though nastily and grinned at the thought of his youngest and weakest son's reaction when he found out that it had been his own father who had mated the princess first; because he _would_ mate her – as surely as the sun would come up tomorrow, Bra would become his.

* * *

The sun was sinking into the horizon when Kakarot finally spotted Vegeta way down below them – it wasn't that they'd been flying for a long time, it was just that they'd crossed halfway across the world to find him. Apparently Vegeta liked to make sure that when he was alone he _stayed_ alone and keeping as far from home as possible was how he achieved this.

His saiyan prince was standing in the middle of a crater riddle field, his head titled up to watch them land a strangely calm look upon his proud face as he noted his daughters pale and shaken features as she hung in his grasp.

"Bra." Kakarot shook her a little to get her attention, his voice low so Vegeta would not hear what he said to her. "I should mention that if you say one word to your daddy about what I did to your mother then I'll be forced to do to you what I did to her." He smiled as he whispered the threat to her. He didn't want Vegeta to suspect him as yet – it would be fun to see how long it would take the saiyan to catch on to what he really was.

His princess nodded in his grasp, still too frightened to say anything directly to him. Her fear, sweet though its scent was, coated the air so thickly that Vegeta would undoubtedly pick up on it and demand and an explanation. He could always knock the girl out…but he liked feeling her tremble in her grasp and liked hearing her whimpers whenever he held her close to him.

He descended slower then he normally would, enjoying the look of consternation on Vegeta's face that the saiyan prince couldn't quite manage to hide. Normally such concern for ones spawn would be laughed at – saiyajin's not normally having an emotional attachment to their children. However Bra was a saiyan princess and she was the closest thing to a female saiyan that there was so Vegeta's concern was understandable. His own granddaughter pan had more strength then Bra, but her blood had been diluted with weakness, making her far less valuable to what remained of the saiyan community.

When he touched down on the ground he set Bra on her feet and then looped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, smiling slightly at the whimper that slipped from her mouth. His smile broadened as Vegeta's gaze zeroed in on his arms linked around his daughter and then slowly lifted to look from Bra's terrified face into Kakarot's highly amused one.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta strode forward, a threatening rumble in his voice that Kakarot recognised as the beginnings of a challenge. "What is the meaning of this?" The outrage in the prince's voice made Kakarot lower his eyes to hide the dancing amusement in them. He fought hard to will all emotion out of his eyes as he answered.

"My Prince?" Kakarot lazily asked, lifting his face and meeting Vegeta's eyes. "Of what do you speak?" He kept his voice as neutral as possible as he held the prince's eyes, searching for any sign of weakness in them. It was a hard task as the prince's eyes were as guarded as any he'd seen – there was no trace of anything in his eyes, in fact he seemed empty of any perceivable emotion.

"Why are you _touching_ my daughter?" Vegeta ground out as the first touches of anger sparked in his eyes.

"Because I want to." He smiled - goading Vegeta to see what he'd do. It was strange to be challenging his prince in such a manner, but at the same time it was necessary to make sure Vegeta was still _saiyan_. He wanted him to be a saiyan; he _needed_ Vegeta to be a saiyan. He was only a third class warrior…he needed a prince to rule over him; he needed a dominant.

His dark eyes clashed again with Vegeta's and this time he could sense stillness within him as Vegeta tried to make sense of what was happening. His prince frowned abruptly and took a few more steps forward, his manner hardening as he noticed that 'Goku' wasn't talking, standing or even _looking_ like 'Goku'.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked slowly, his concern for his daughter fading into a morbid curiosity for the saiyan standing in front of him. "You're not Kakarot…"

"But I am." Kakarot grinned, running one hand up Bra's body and twisting her long blue hair in one hand, jerking her head back and exposing her throat. "I finally _am_ Kakarot."

Vegeta jerked as though Kakarot had just hit him. His eyes widened and he drew in a deep breath – an unreadable expression quickly dashing across his face.

"Tell me, Vegeta…" Kakarot smiled faintly as Vegeta's name slid of his tongue with an alien like growl to it. "…What would you say if I said I'd killed your pitiful human mate?"

"Bulma?" Vegeta clarified, his expression remaining closed and guarded.

"You've had others?" Kakarot's smiled broadened and he chuckled when Vegeta nodded and Bra jerked and moaned in his grasp – hurt by her father's revelation. He squeezed her tighter to remind her to be silent then addressed Vegeta again. "Yes, I meant Bulma."

"I'd be…suspicious." Vegeta was still giving him a poker face. "I'd probably ask why you killed her."

Kakarot nodded. "I'd reply that she was weak and probably making you weak." He pulled Bra's head back further and breathed across her neck, enjoying teasing her. "Would I be right?" His eyes snapped back to Vegeta once more, ferociously glinting at him.

"No." The prince abruptly smiled a very cold and very distant smile. "You'd be very _very_ wrong if you thought that. I admit I did care for her a little but there was no real commitment from my side – she was an amusement."

"Daddy?" Bra whimpered in disbelief, her voice high with shock. "Daddy he _killed_ mom!" She almost sobbed in her desperation to break free and run to the person she thought she could trust.

"Hush Bra." Vegeta waggled a finger at her. "Stay quiet while I talk to Kakarot of things that don't involve you." His eyes moved back to Kakarot, shutting his daughters pleading look out of his mind. "So you _have _killed my woman, have you?"

Kakarot shrugged. "She was testing one of her…inventions…on _Goku_ and inadvertently resected me. I thought a clean painful death was the least I could do to thank her." He grinned nastily. "She was despicably weak and I broke her neck with the barest of touches." He twisted Bra's head back further and felt resistance. "Your daughter is far stronger though. Still weak, but much more worthy then that human was."

"Worthy of what?" Vegeta frowned as Kakarot laughed suddenly.

"Of me." He abruptly let Bra go and she stumbled out of his grasp, falling to the ground in shock and then quickly scrambling to her feet and running to her father. She clung to him like a limpet – not put off by the fact that her father made no move to touch her in return.

"Daddy…" She sobbed as she clung to him, tears streaking down her cheeks. Slowly Vegeta put a hand to her back and pressed her closer to him in an embrace designed to calm her as he continued to stare at his one time rival.

"So you took it upon yourself to rid me of my…weakness?"

"Yes." Kakarot crossed his arms across his chest and stepped forward, slowly closed the distance between himself and Vegeta. "What are you going to do about it? Rally the _Z gang_ and try to defeat me? I'd like to see you try."

Vegeta was silent as he stared at Kakarot for even longer, he lowered his hand from his daughters back and slowly pushed her aside. "Do you really think I'd want to destroy you now that you're _mine_?"

He could sense Vegeta was testing the water; trying to see if he was telling the truth or if he was playing some sort of stupid game. The saiyan prince was being cautious, and Kakarot suspected it was because he was in trouble of being caught out. Not by him, but by 'Goku'. Vegeta wanted to believe that Goku was gone and Kakarot was back, but his distrustful nature was forcing him to be cautious.

"I think you'd do a lot of things to me if I was _yours_, but not kill me. I'm far too valuable – and besides," Kakarot smirked. "I think your daughter has a crush on me." He switched his gaze into Bra and she whimpered as she pushed closer to her father.

Kakarot chuckled and looked back at Vegeta as his smirk faded and their coal black eyes locked…and in his eyes he saw the strangest look of longing; _He wanted to believe it was Kakarot so badly…_

Slowly Kakarot lowered himself to the ground until he was on his hands and knees then he inched forward until he was crouched at Vegeta's feet. He hesitated there for a moment as he breathed in Vegeta's musky scent and an overpowering urge to abase himself welled up within him – _this was his prince!_ Almost whimpering with the submissive urges inside of him he pressed closer to the ground until his head was resting on Vegeta's feet.

"I just want to make you stronger." Kakarot muttered as he rubbed his head on Vegeta's boots, ignoring Bra's whimpers at his close proximity to him. Being this close to Vegeta was almost intoxicating – he understood now why Nappa had been so loyal to him. The aura of power and control around him was mind blowing, and oddly it wasn't diminished at all by his knowledge that his own power was greater.

Vegeta moved above him; he crouched down and grabbed a fistful of Kakarot hair then jerked his head up so their eyes could meet again. "I forgive you for killing the woman," Vegeta told him huskily and smirked, "she _was_ weak. However if you think I'm going to let you near my daughter then you're crazier then I thought." He stood up abruptly and pulled Kakarot up with him, forcing him to stand before him.

A bubbling resentment instantly began to fester away inside of Kakarot as his eyes flicked from Bra's huge terrified eyes to Vegeta's steely black ones. He didn't want to disobey his prince but he _had_ to have Bra. He had to – he'd virtually promised her that she would be his. _He couldn't let her down now could he?_

"Who would you rather she be with?" Kakarot pulled himself free and bared fangs at Vegeta, his anger barely kept in check. "A _human_? Perhaps one of the other half-breeds?" He chuckled as the prince's eyes narrowed. "I may be a third class soldier but I'm also the _strongest_ saiyan alive and if allowed to mate with your daughter it could only strengthen the your royal line."

"True." Vegeta nodded slowly, his eyes still cautiously blank. "Children from yourself and my daughter would almost negate the shame of mating a royal with a mere low level." He looked thoughtful.

"Who better then the last purebred saiyan?" Kakarot moved closer, knowing that Vegeta would have to be feeling the strange connection they had as the last two saiyans. "I could arrange for you to bed Pan, if you wish. She may not be completely human and befitting of you…but she is infinitely more worthy then a human."

Vegeta's head jerked up and he looked both attracted to the idea and repulsed. "Perhaps…" His eyes distanced themselves and Kakarot instantly knew Vegeta was thinking of bedding the younger female. She and Bra were the same age – sixteen – a perfectly acceptable age for saiyan females to become partners with males.

"Daddy?" Bra was still clinging to her father, but the look in her eyes spoke volumes for how frightened and confused she was. "Is this some kind of joke? You're not going to _give_ me to him are you? He killed mom! He killed…"

"Be quiet, Bra." Vegeta turned on his daughter in a flash and growled down at her. "You're a saiyan princess and you'll do what you're told."

"No!" Bra pulled free, her fear fading as she stared at her father as though he was a stranger. "This isn't Goku, dad! Don't you get it? He killed mom! I saw him do it right in front of me! He isn't Goku…"

"No, he's not." Vegeta put a finger to his daughter's lips and she instantly fell silent, perhaps because her own instincts forcing her to obey the saiyan prince. "He's Kakarot…and he's _mine_." He glanced at Kakarot and smirked. "Get me Pan and you shall have my daughter."

* * *

_A/N – Before people can start yammering on about clichés and stuff – this isn't going to be a Pan/Vegeta fanfic. This is a Kakarot/Bra…and maybe a little Kakarot/Vegeta in parts. If you can't handle it then don't read it. It's a nasty fic. Anyway, let me know what you think i.e. – review! (Thanks TrUnKsGiRl for letting me know about the errors at the start of the fic. I think I got them all this time!)_


End file.
